stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
July
July 27th Sorry this is late. Robin #175 came out last Wednesday and prominently featured Steph: scans available here Also, the solicits for October show Stephanie will be in Robin #179: cover ROBIN #179 Written by Fabian Nicieza Art and cover by Freddie E. Williams II “Search for a Hero” continues as Robin tries to save one young boy from drowning in the tidal wave of gang warfare drenching a newly anarchic Gotham City. But why does Ragman not want the boy to be saved? And why is Spoiler paying a visit to the General? On sale October 15 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Also, a reference to Stephanie was made in Ambush Bug Year None #1: click Um...that's all! ---- July 7th More answers about Steph from Nicieza (Most of these questions were actually asked by yours truly) 1. Steph's not going to become a villain is she? Sorry, I'm paranoid after what happened to Cass Cain, and the "different role" thing has my mind jumping to conclusions. Define villain? No. She won't be a villain or go through what Batgirl did. She will be forced into a role that places a lot of pressure on her relationship with Tim. Or, better said, sometimes love just isn't enough... 2. Will her former Robin-hood ever be mentioned or play into anything? Just curious, I don't mind if it's not. I don't know what you mean by that. 3. Will she appear in Robin #175 and #176? She was originally solicited to do so. She plays a very prominent role in #175-176.And resumes an important recurring subplot role thereafter. >>By my question I meant if the fact she was formerly Robin would be important in any way to upcoming storylines, since you mentioned you saw all the Robins as a tapestry. Oh, okay. Got it. No, Steph's time as Robin won't play an integral part in the storyline approach, since she will be more comfortable with the role of Spoiler, which I tend to take literally. >>Oh, and so, to echo Pepperspray, I guess Search for a Hero is going to start #177, instead of #178 like the solicits say? Yes. All previous solicits are changed. #175-176 are the R.I.P. issues by me and Joe Bennett. #177 starts Search For A Hero, with Freddie (wait til you see his first couple covers -- wow!). -- fabian >>Any chance we will ever see the villain Scarab again? '' (Scarab was actually one of Steph's villians as Robin) '''Scarab will be coming up shortly. ' Thread here Also, scans from The Titans Companion #2, where Chuck Dixon talked Steph http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i240/CircetheGreat/Other/titanscompanion0001.jpg Scan #1 http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i240/CircetheGreat/Other/titanscompanion0003.jpg Scan #2 ---- July 6th Fabian Nicieza was kind enough to answer questions on his DC message board about his upcoming run on Robin. Here are the questions and answers relating to Spoiler: >>Please tell us that spoiler is not going to take over Robin comics. Beegs, the comic is called ROBIN. Spoiler will appear regularly, but in what context will surprise a lot of people, both those who like Steph and those who don't! >>will the Batgirl Spoiler friendship be addressed? Not immediately, Bizz. I just sort of got drop-kicked into all this, so I need to get a better pulse on upcoming Bat-family events, including Batgirl, at the same time as I'm trying to catch up on the schedule a bit. 3) A lot of stuff have been brought up recently: Tim's troubles with Zoanne, his (apparently founded) worries about Ives, the conflict with Violet -- who may be on the side of the angels, but doesn't seem to get along with Tim (though Steph might like her) -- corrupt cops, and, of course, Steph herself (and was that her working for Penguin in Gotham Underground? Because if there are two Spoilers running around...). Especially with RIP coming up, will you get a chance to address these plot threads, or will they dangle for awhile? Some will certainly be addressed, some won't necesarily "dangle" but might not need a clean "resultion" -- sometimes in life, things don't have tidy wrap-ups, especially regarding relationships. ' ''>>Is there going to be any more information on why Spoiler was working for Penguin? '''I'll figure it all out, but honestly, I haven't gotten all my issues of Gotham Underground yet. I was buying it up to issue #5 but then I began getting DC books for free (yay, a perk!) -- but... we get our copies a couple months behind so I'll have to fit all the pieces together as I go along -- but I will, since it all plays nicely into Spoiler's role as the series progresses... >>How will Tim and Stephanie's relationship evolve? 'I'm the guy who rung tragic, overwrought romance out of Justice and Firestar, Rogue and Gambit, Hawkeye and Moonstone, Cable and Deadpool, so I figure the signs are pretty clear about how they're going to evolve... it's gonna get interesting, that's for sure... ' Thread here ----